


A day in Peter's life

by Bacner



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daily Bugle, Everyone knows each other, F/M, Gen, Gwen Stacy as Gwenpool, Michelle's mom is OC, Miles Morales as Kid Arachnid, NYC, Peter's life is crazy, attack jelly, but MJ brightens is up significantly, crazy science experienments, crossover with Marvel comics - sort of, everyone knows that Peter is Spider-Man, poor Peter's life is bad, post-Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Post- Far From Home. Peter's life is still crazy, but he's handling it, really. Also - attack jelly, really?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel.

...There was a knock on the door. Normally, there wouldn’t be anything extraordinary about that, except that at this moment in time Mr. Dell was busy helping his friend Mr. Harrington to clean-up his current mess…and they weren’t having much success with it at all, so no one was welcome at Harrington’s above right now.

The knock came back – loudly, insistent, too much so for Dell’s tastes. In irritation, he flung open the door, something that he should not have really done because of the nature of Harrington’s latest mishap.

“What?” he yelled loudly at the newcomer, who clearly had his own issues, seeing that he was dressed like a reject from the 90s ‘Jumanji’ movie, (meaning that the good people of NYC were giving him nary a second glance, assuming instead that he was making a fashion statement of some sort). 

“Is this the above of Peter Parker?” the newcomer yelled at Dell in a rather arrogant tone of voice.

Dell blinked.

“The Hell?” he asked back.

“Is this the abode of Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man?” the newcomer continued to shout in an unnecessarily loud voice. “I am Kraven the Hunter! Are you not Spider-Man’s cohorts?”

Dell blinked, glanced backwards, and saw that Harrington’s original problem was coming at them like a grape-colored tidal wave – and he was in the doorway. Fortunately though, the man in question managed to pull him out of the path, and so the problem, (and Dell really should not call it that, though Harrington’s name for his latest creation was ridiculous) overwhelmed only the newcomer – Kraven.

“Uh,” Harrington said eloquently. 

“Yes, I owe you one,” Dell glared at his fellow teacher at NYC’s Midtown School. “You owe me what, now? One thousand minus one? Yeah, that is just wonderful. Now let me do what I should’ve done from the start and call a professional for this sort of matter!”

He stomped over to Harrington’s phone and dialled a number.

“Yes?” the woman at the other receiver replied.

“Hello, Ms. Parker. Is your nephew there? This is Julius Dell calling-“

“Mr. Dell?” Peter’s voice, sounding frantic, joined the conversation. “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it-“

“I know, it’s actually the other way around – Harrington did something exceptionally stupid, even for him, at his place, and we really need you to slide on your webs and do some heroing,” Dell suggested brightly, (aware that ‘heroing’ wasn’t even an actual word in the English lan-guage).

“…You know, every time that I think that my life cannot get even more weird, it does,” Peter muttered, sounding anything but relieved. “I’m on my way. In addition, if this is some sort of a super-villain plot, or ambush, or whatever, Mr. Dell, I will…do something that you will not like. Probably,” he added and hanged-up.

“Um,” Harrington opened his mouth, gamely, but Dell was having none of it: he grabbed his friend by the collar and whirled around, where Mr. Kraven the Great White Hunter (or whatever his name was), was having the worse of this confrontation…

/ / /

Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, wasn’t having a very good week, not since J. Jonah Jameson, (seriously, who is that man?), had exposed him as one and the same, and proclaimed that he had killed Mysterio, aka Quentin Beck, in London, England (as opposed to London, Canada) as well. Considering that Mysterio in reality had been a murderous sociopath at least, this piece of fake news in question did not make Peter feel any happier; and as for the actual revelation…

As Peter swung through the rooftops, he thought about all the people who knew about him being Spider-Man before the revelation. Aunt May knew, and Ned knew, and Mr. Stark and his family and the Avengers (and their families?) knew – um. When you think about it, quite a few people knew about him being Spider-Man, not to mention the other people who suspected him being Spider-Man, like MJ, who’d been about sixty-seven percent certain about him being Spider-Man even before Peter came out and revealed himself to be Spider-Man for real – um. This was be-coming really confusing and once more Peter found himself wishing that Mr. Stark was there to help him figure it out – but the Iron Man was gone.

The Iron Man was gone, the Stark Industries were still here, (though Ms. Potts still left Peter nervous, just because), and so was the entire sprawling mega-city of New York with its’ eternal pigeons, its’ contrasting architecture, and right now… some sort of a giant blob trying to eat some sort of a person within it.

“Please tell me that this is the emergency,” he muttered to Mr. Dell, as the two of the Midtown School’s staff were standing off to a side, trying to blend into the nearby walls or something, “and not something else-“

“No, this is the emergency,” Mr. Dell said brightly, just as Mr. Harrington nodded along very energetically, having been clearly forbidden to speak or something. “My friend here tried to invent an attack jelly for the people of the good old U.S. of A., and it clearly took a dangerous turn somewhere-“

“…I’m sorry, but what now?” Peter blinked behind his mask. “And whom is it eating…” he trailed away, as realization hit; he reached out, grabbed a piece of a fire escape ladder, bent it in-to a hook, tied it to his webbing, wound it up, and let it fly – the energy and his managing of it allowed the impromptu weapon to wrap around the still-struggling man’s arm and wrist; the man grabbed it feebly – and Spider-Man gave it a yank so mighty that he pulled the victim from with-in the semi-transparent depths of the attack jelly and freed him.

The attack jelly did not like it: it whirled around, shifted its’ bulk, and charged. Spider-Man deftly leapt out of its path, while fling away the poor rescued sod away onto a nearby rooftop away from danger. 

“Right,” he muttered, as the attack jelly charged, lashing out with its’ whip-like pseudopods and other tentacles, “so Mr. Harrington, Mr. Dell-? Just how valuable is it-“

“Take it out, Spider-Man; take it out before it hurts someone else!” Dell replied quickly. “And we’ll handle the rest!”

“That’s lovely,” Spider-Man muttered, for he was still concerned that he was still having the greasy end of the stick, so to speak. “Does it have any weaknesses-?”

“It’s a giant animated jelly, so no,” Dell muttered, apologetically. “Sorry?”

Peter, or rather Spider-Man, didn’t have time to reply as the giant purple blob continued to charge at him, having apparently designated Spider-Man to be its’ next target. 

“This is so not how I pictured my day to go,” Peter muttered to himself, “and I haven’t even heard anything from MJ yet!” He jumped up a dumpster – the lid was flung open from the impact – and up a wall, crawling upwards to launch some sort of a counterstrike, when the jelly launched after him but failed, and fell into the dumpster, which snapped shut. 

There was a pause in the action, and then the dumpster began to shake violently, as it jumped up and down, releasing great gobs of grape-colored dry smoke into the air, and the alley reeked of both garbage and grapes, and it was full of noise as well, produced by the dumpster – and then it was over. The dumpster stood still and serene as any piece of inanimate material would, it re-leased one last belch (that still smelled of garbage and grapes)…and that was it.

Both Spider-Man and Dell stared at Harrington. “I can explain everything!” the man said brightly. 

Dell just smacked him on the head. “The explanations must wait few minutes,” he told everyone in general and no one in particular, “until the police arrive.” Which they did.

/ / /

“…Julius Dell and Roger Harrington!” the police detective in charge yelled surprisingly loudly; well, perhaps not so surprisingly: while she wasn’t very tall, she was still powerfully built; even though Peter did his best not to look, (Mr. Stark probably would, but Peter wasn’t Mr. Stark, not really, when it came to women – and Mr. Stark was dead now, and couldn’t advise Peter at all), he still couldn’t help it: he was a teenager still, and the police detective was very much a woman.

Um. Peter again was thankful for his mask: it had hid his distraction by the woman’s physique long enough for him to realize that her face was actually familiar – very familiar. She really looked like Michelle albeit closer to May Parker in age on one hand, and much more robust on the other. In addition, her hair looked rather wild, ponytail or not…and was it a nose ring in her nose? Really, aside from the police badge hanging around her neck, she did not look to be too professional…

“And as for you, young man,” the woman in question whirled, and if Spider-Man was standing with his back to the wall, he would’ve climbed up it for some distance, “what are you thinking, getting involved with the likes of them?”

“Sorry, ma’am, but I am an Avenger,” Peter looked down at the alley floor. “How’s MJ?”

“She’s fine, though she’s upset at the Daily Bugle’s reveal, it could’ve handled better. Mind you, J. Jonah is a decent enough man-“

“Yes, well, that guy,” Peter pointed at the still prone Kraven, who was just recovering from his ordeal with attack jelly, “came here to fight me, and he looks to be like the sort of a muscle-bound idiot who doesn’t care whom he hurts to get what he wants. Maybe Mr. J should rethink some of his statements-“

Detective Jones blinked, and then very firmly walked over to Kraven. She grabbed him by the collar with one hand and effortlessly lifted him up – just in time for him to open his eyes, look down at her, (but it should be admitted that he was the taller one between them), and whisper something into the good detective’s ear that steam came out of both of them. The slap that knocked the would-be villain back into unconsciousness was certainly loud enough to be heard all over the alley.

“Dell. Harrington.” If the good detective was not angry before, she was certainly furious now. “You are off the hook – for now. Once I am done with this chauvinist pig, I will be back for you later. Young man, I’ll tell Michelle that you said hi!” In addition, she was done, still dragging Kraven with just one hand. 

“So, how does she know you, Mr. Dell?” Peter asked, beginning to suspect that he and MJ were up ahead for some interesting times up ahead. “Mr. Harrington?”

“She’s the one who usually cleans-up our messes,” Dell replied wearily, “and no, usually they are nowhere as bad as today’s. Roger had made some sort of a breakthrough – in a bad way, mind you…” Harrington looked away, sufficiently chastised. 

A phone rang. “Yes?” Dell spoke into it. “Oh, I see. Spider-Man, it’s for you?”

“Excuse me?” Peter took the cell and spoke into the receiver. “Spider-Man, I mean – Peter Parker, is speaking-“

“Yes, I can hear that.” The speaker was not a stranger, per se – Peter had just heard him earlier, via Daily Bugle. “It’s Jameson.”

“Mr. Jameson, hello. I admit that I didn’t know that you know this number.”

“Please! It is Harrington! He does inventions that go FUBAR monthly, if not weekly! Always good for a filler…but let us talk about you – my sources saw you handling his latest creation today… impressive! In addition, is this true? About the other-other idiot that got dragged away by the good detective?”

“Yes, Mr. Jameson,” Peter pinched his nose despite still being in his mask. “In America, all Americans have the right to freedom of speech, but this guy is from who knows where, I don’t know what he had come up with after listening to yours.”

“That’s fair enough,” Peter’s interlocutor replied, “so I think that I owe you one. Plus your aunt has already called me and Marla and they both gave us an earful.”

“Marla-?”

“My wife,” the older man said grumpily. “Didn’t know that I was married, did you?”

“Are you related to that astronaut that made the news earlier this year-“

“My son,” this time Jameson sounded completely proud, in a happy way. “He’s recovering nice-ly, thank you for inquiring. Well, keep an eye on our evening news; we’ll redeem your good name then.”

“Thank you sir, I really appreciate it,” Peter replied politely.

/ / /

…When later on that day, during the evening, the Daily Bugle revealed that the All-American, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man hadn’t actually killed Mysterio, but was framed by the true villain, the evil European Night Monkey, Peter felt neither polite nor appreciative, but he kept to himself, because that was just how his life was, those days, plus both Michelle and her mother were present – but that is another story.

End


	2. The second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Gwen Stacy, aka the Amazing Gwenpool. It is going to be one of those days. (Also - Kid Arachnid).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all characters here belong to Marvel.

…The day turned out to be typical of early autumn: windy, overcast, chilly from some gusty winds, with a weather that couldn’t decide if it wanted to rain or clear-up within the next thirty minutes or so. Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man (and now back in Europe – as Night Monkey, apparently) emerged from the Parkers’ apartment building feeling disgruntled and angry at the world… just because. The fact that his aunt and Happy did break-up for real did not make him feel any better, but rather worse, and he did not know why.

…Okay, he did. He was actually worrying about MJ and their relationship – it had just gotten started, but now, thanks to ‘the Daily Bugle’ and Mr. J. Jonah Jameson, it might get short-circuited before it really lifted-off.

“Oof!”

…Ok, Peter might have gotten too lost in his thoughts and metaphors to fail to see another per-son, into whom he had just walked-in right now. “Sorry,” he apologized genuinely, “just am having a bad day.”

“No problem,” her interlocutrix replied. Tall and slim, (even taller than MJ), her hair just had to be dyed – normal human hair may be blonde, but not the shade of a peeled banana blonde – and she wore the craziest piece of headgear. “Are you Spider-Man or Night Monkey?”

“Say what?” Peter gave the person a second look – and this time he noticed a hilt of some sword peeking from behind her shoulder. “Who are you now?”

“I,” the girl said grandly, as she put on the craziest piece of headgear, which somehow really fit well with the rest of her get-up, “am the amazing Gwenpool, and I’m here to challenge you, you scurvy dog!” She reached behind her shoulder, pulled-out the biggest, sharpest sword that Peter has ever seen, and brought it down upon him with a professional, fast chop.

...Of course, Peter was an Avenger, (ish, were there even Avengers anymore, now that Thanos was gone for good, among other people?), so he avoided all the chops, stabs and slices aimed at him, but he had another thing to worry about:

“Do I know you?” he continued to ask ‘the amazing Gwenpool’ as the latter did her damnedest to maim him, it seemed. “Aren’t you friends with MJ?” (Because if she was, he could not really hurt her – not only his aunt would rightfully ground him, but also MJ would never speak to him again either).

“Our parents are friends, but MJ and I don’t really get along,” you could just hear the grimace in the amazing Gwenpool’s voice, as she shifted her stance, and went at Peter with her blade held high and wide, whereas before it was precise and down low. That was a mistake – not the shift in her fencing style, but in her revelation, as Peter immediately stopped holding back - not that he intentionally was going to hurt her, but now he had a greater field to maneuver at – and began to blind her with his webbing, as well as immobilizing her blade. That… didn’t actually went too well – apparently, the amazing Gwenpool didn’t really need eyes to strike at her opponent, and her sword was sharp enough to slice even through Peter’s webs, (admittedly, this batch wasn’t his best, but still), so Peter began to be more focused in slipping past her blade and immobilizing the amazing Gwenpool directly… still with his webs rather than just wrestling her to the ground with his amazing spider strength. (Somehow, this did not seem to be right). 

“Excuse me,” someone spoke from Peter’s side, and it was not Michelle. Peter ignored them, and addressed the latter, who had also arrived at the scene, but was standing at a distance, due to all the webbing and swashbuckling. 

“MJ? Who are those people?”

“That is Gwen Stacy,” MJ pointed at the amazing Gwenpool, who had suddenly stopped swash-buckling at Peter and began to mutely glare at MJ even through her headgear. 

“And I’m Miles Morales,” the other boy said brightly. “But please, call me Kid Arachnid, you amazing Spider-Man!” 

Peter, who was not even wearing his suit right now, (just his web shooters, because they were that portable), also stopped doing anything and stared at the other boy. “Excuse me?” he shot him a look, actually wandering if he should proclaim himself the amazing Night Monkey instead, because reasons. “Who are you, again, and how do you know Michelle?”

“Our parents are friends,” the amazing Gwenpool, aka Gwen Stacy said from her current position. 

“So?” Peter was not backing down. “Are you people are friends with Michelle?”

“No,” Michelle replied instead. “…Well, Miles is tolerable, but Gwen is a jerk-“

Gwen Stacy opened her mouth. Michelle took a poise and struck a glare both worthy (and also highly reminiscent) of her more imposing and formidable mother, and apparently there was some-thing of that woman in Michelle already, as the other girl closed her mouth, however, grudgingly, and just glared back at Michelle.

“And on this note, let’s go elsewhere, anywhere else really, and you can tell me everything,” Pe-ter firmly grabbed Michelle around the shoulders, (normally he would not but he was that shaken by his encounter with Gwenpool that it did not register), and began to lead her away from the scene of the encounter. The weather was still autumnal, i.e. – not very warm or nice, but Peter’s face-off with Gwen Stacy warmed him up significantly, and in a not-fun way. (Yes, Peter had had thoughts about MJ these days, but he kept them to himself, because he was not like the late Tony Stark in this regard, one way or another). “For a start, why the F- why does Morales call himself Kid Arachnid?”

“Because your own backstory has plotholes!” Gwen Stacy called out merrily. 

Peter began to have his temper break-up – but then he realized that MJ was leading him away from this scene. “Where are we going?” he asked her instead.

“This is NYC, Peter, so we’re going to McDonald’s. There we’ll try to have a civil conversation,” MJ exhaled. 

“Hey, you said 'civil', does it mean that I and Miles are invited as well?” Gwen Stacy called out.

Peter and Michelle exchanged a wordless look. “This is going to be one of those days, isn’t it?” Peter asked his girlfriend.

Michelle just nodded glumly in reply.

End


End file.
